For All Eternity
by Marni.246
Summary: This was my first fanfic for ANY series - written in 2007 - and even though it's probably full of mistakes, I'm proud of it. It's about time it was on here! I hope you enjoy - Ron & Hermione story with a twist on the Deathly Hallows ending!
1. A Loss Greater Than Any

Chapter One: A Loss Greater Than Any

Hermione Granger attempted to remember how to breathe. She was doing a poor job at it, but what else could be expected? She had just lost the love of her life.

"Ron," she whispered.

Saying his name made it seem like the day hadn't happened. It made her think that Ron was just downstairs, stuffing his face before coming upstairs to his room and pouring his heart out to her.

After all, that's what was _supposed_ to happen.

Hermione looked around the room she was sitting in. His room. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to leave; as though leaving would be the same as accepting the truth.

The last area of his room that she looked at was the nightstand. It was full of clutter and an alarm that Hermione suspected Ron had never used, but one picture caught her eye. She hadn't known it was taken, but she clearly remembered the day. It was last summer, and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had been outside. In the picture, Hermione wasn't looking at the camera, but she was laughing; her eyes lit up in pleasure. Ron, however, was staring at Hermione with a look of such love that it made her catch her breath.

Hermione closed her eyes against the picture and began to cry in earnest. She could still remember the last moments; how bittersweet they were.

_Ron turned to her just before they entered the fight. "Hermione, I need to tell you this now – I love you."_

_ Hermione hadn't even had time to say anything back before he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. They kissed as though they would never have another chance to kiss._

_ They finally pulled apart, and Hermione said the words she had longed to say since first meeting him, "Ron, I love you more than anything."_

_ "More than homework?" he asked, jokingly. She smiled lightly and nodded._

_ "For all eternity."_

_ This caused his ears to turn pink, and Hermione felt herself blush too._

_ "I love you for all eternity as well." With one last, quick kiss, Ron and Hermione entered the battle, soon splitting up._

Hermione's eyes flew open and she choked on her tears. How strange it was that their worst fears had come true. They had kissed as though it would be their last, and it had been, essentially.

Although she longed not to, she couldn't help but think of how he died, doing what he had always done – protecting her.

_Hermione found she faced Bellatrix. _

_ Bellatrix laughed shrilly, "How wonderful fate is – I get the chance to kill you this time!"_

_ Hermione glared at her as they began dueling. Hermione was holding up well, considering Bellatrix was more experienced, until one of Bellatrix's spells got through._

_ "CRUCIO!" she shrieked wildly._

_ Hermione was pushed to the floor by the blast, and pain like she had hoped to never feel again washed over her. She screamed loudly, praying for it to end. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she heard a voice._

_ It was Ron. He began dueling Bellatrix, and Hermione saw that on his face was a look of pure hatred. "Stay away from her," he shouted at Bellatrix._

_ She laughed, "I forgot about that – your little Mudblood girlfriend!"_

_ As Ron went to send another curse, Bellatrix quickly yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_ There was a blinding flash of green light, and Hermione felt as though she had been placed under the Cruciatus curse again. She watched in horror as Ron fell. He landed beside her, and at first Hermione couldn't move._

_ He was gone._

_ Bellatrix's laugh brought Hermione back to her senses. Gaining adrenaline, Hermione picked up her wand and at the top of her lungs screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_ Bellatrix's expression was one of horror as she, too, fell under the green light. Hermione, however, didn't spare her a glance as she looked over at Ron. She crawled over to him, tears pouring from her eyes, her heart breaking. "R-Ron," she said softly. _

_ It was too late – he was gone forever._

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She curled up into a ball on top of Ron's sheets, and cried herself to sleep.


	2. The Hardest Thing

Chapter Two: The Hardest Thing

Ron blinked, looking at his surroundings. He was back at the Burrow, but honestly had no idea how he'd gotten there. Stranger still, he was outside.

With a frown, he walked up to the house and reached out to open the door. With a feeling of dread, he saw that he couldn't grasp the handle. "Bloody hell," he whispered, feeling utterly confused. He searched his memory, trying to think of what would have happened to cause this.

His last memory was saying farewell to Hermione and kissing her as if his life depended on it. Although he struggled to see farther ahead, he couldn't remember anything else. Had he…?

No, the thought was just too awful to even contemplate. Ignoring how spooky it was, he walked _through_ the door. Suppressing a shudder, he walked instantly to the kitchen, where he found his mum staring out the window.

"Mum," he said, frowning slightly. "I don't understand what's going on."

She ignored him. Ron cleared his throat and repeated his words slightly louder. He started to get really worried when she didn't even acknowledge him.

"My babies!" she cried out suddenly, and it was only then that Ron realized she was crying. He took a step backwards and closed his eyes at the sight.

As soon as he closed his eyes, however, a few more memories came back to him in patches; battling a death eater; seeing Hermione battling Bellatrix; hearing the words 'crucio' and watching Hermione fall under them….

Once again, his memories ended, and as hard as he tried, he could not recall more. He left the room quickly, but found that no one else was downstairs. An increasing sense of foreboding growing inside him, he ran upstairs to Fred and George's room.

As soon as he entered the room, he wished he hadn't. Bill and George sat there, both crying and holding family pictures. "I just…." Bill started, but trailed off.

"I know," George whispered. Ron couldn't take the grief, and so he exited the room, glad to be out.

He skipped Percy's room, although he was certain he heard someone crying inside, and went instead to Ginny's. Upon entering, he noticed that Harry was sitting with Ginny on her bed, holding her as she sobbed into his shirt collar. "Harry, mate…what happened?"

But just as his mom had, Harry ignored him too.

Ron felt as though someone had just stabbed him. What he had feared had just been confirmed; he, like Fred, had died. Feeling overwhelmed, he collapsed to his knees, and listened half-heartedly as Harry and Ginny spoke.

Ron couldn't take any more. He had to find the one person he wanted to see most. Standing up, he walked slowly to his room, as though he knew she would be there. With a slight shudder, he walked through the door.

Sure enough, Hermione sat there, the sunlight pouring in through the open window. Glancing quickly at the clock on his bedside table, he noticed that it was almost four in the afternoon. He heard a sniff and turned to look at Hermione.

She sat on the edge of his bed, clutching his pillow to her chest. He knelt in front of her, and looked into her brown eyes. "The hardest thing is knowing you won't feel my touch," he whispered. Slowly, Ron reached a hand out to her face. Gathering courage – which was laughable, really, given the circumstances – he gingerly touched her face.

She reacted as though he had burned her, and shuddered. Her breathing was ragged, and she was looking at him with wide eyes. "Hermione," he whispered tentatively.

She seemed to register his words on some level, because her eyes darted around the room. "R-Ron?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

He felt so elated that he started to cry – or at least, he thought he did. "Oh, Hermione, I love you." He waited eagerly for her to say something back, and when she didn't, he felt his spirits drop.

He watched as she clutched his pillow tighter and started crying again. He wished deeply that he could wipe the tears from her face. Instead, he merely sat beside her on the bed as she cried and poured out her heart.

"Ron, I don't know if you're there, but I have some things I'd like to say to you – or would have liked to say." Hermione said quietly. Ron felt chills as he listened to her continue. "What I said back at Hogwarts is still as true now as it was then. I love you for all eternity – I have never loved anyone else, nor will I ever." A small, half smile appeared on her face as she continued. "It was the bloody troll….

"Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe I was lost from the first day on the train, when you tried that silly little spell." She made a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "Oh, Ron…you were the only one for me. Thinking back now, I can't believe how neither of us saw it; we're perfect for each other."

Ron found that he was crying – or as close to crying as a ghost can get. A sad smile played across her features. "I know you always felt that you couldn't measure up to Harry, and you felt that compared to a hero like him, you were nothing, but I want you to know…you were _my_ hero. You were always there for me when I needed you, protecting me, helping me. I thank you for that from the bottom of my heart." She took a deep breath. "I know what happened at Hogwarts, and I don't necessarily _deny_ that it happened, but I'm not ready. I'm not ready to accept that I'll never see you again, or hear you make silly jokes, or nag you to finish something…" her voice began to break as she started to cry again, "…or touch you, or hold you, or k-kiss you, or be with you…."

Ron simply stared at her, the girl of his every waking and sleeping dream, and wished desperately that he could have been repeating these words to her. "I love you, Ron," she said slowly. "You'll never be dead to me."

Ron watched painfully as she cried for at least an hour. He wanted nothing more than to be able to take her in his arms and kiss away the pain. Unable to, he simply sat there, silent but not forgotten.


	3. Only Hope

Chapter Three: Only Hope

Hermione wasn't sure what time it was when she finally stopped crying. She had spoken her heart finally, and even though she knew he wasn't _actually_ there, the presence of Ron just seemed so strong to her.

With a sigh, she dried her eyes for the umpteenth time and gave a shuddering breath. It wasn't fair. He couldn't be gone – he wouldn't leave her. In fact, he had promised never to.

_It was shortly after Ron had come back to them, and Hermione and Ron were sitting awake while Harry slept. Hermione finally spoke, blurting out her first thought. "Why did you leave me?"_

_ She looked up and met Ron's eyes. He looked so heartbroken that she almost got up and ran to him then and there. Instead, she maintained control and waited. "Hermione, I know I can never make up for it, but I want you to know that I am so unbelievably sorry. I never want to hurt you – ever."_

_ Hermione closed her eyes, but remained quiet as he continued. "I…I need to be with you, near you. I missed you more than I ever would have thought possible. I need you to live."_

_ Hermione did look at him then, and she found only honestly in his eyes. "Don't ever leave me again," she whispered firmly._

_ "I swear I won't," he promised._

"I wish you were here, Ron." Hermione whispered to his empty room. She repeated his words aloud, "I need to be with you, near you. I need you to live."

Suddenly it hit her like a bludger to the head. Standing up with a renewed purpose, she got up and ran to the old cot that was still up and picked up her purse. From it, she pulled every book she had stuffed into it.

For another hour or so, she searched through every page, hoping to find anything that would answer her deepest prayer. As she reached the last book, she lost any hope of finding it; every book had merely said that bringing someone back from the dead was impossible.

Hermione sat where she was – on Ron's floor, surrounded by her books – and thought long and hard about any other alternatives. As she searched her memories, she finally hit upon a solution.

This solution didn't hit her like a bludger, it came slow and steady, and firmly lodged itself in her mind. She stood up, leaving all of her books where they were, and walked to Ginny's room, where she knew Harry would be.

She lightly knocked and then entered, closing the door behind her. Hermione looked at Ginny and Harry, to find both of them looking absolutely devastated. Tears forming in her eyes, she pulled Ginny up into a hug, and then hugged Harry as well.

"I need a favor," Hermione started uneasily, looking at Harry.

"Anything," Harry said with an immediate nod.

"I need to borrow your invisibility cloak…just for a day." Hermione said it quickly, hoping to get it out before she lost her nerve.

Unsurprisingly, Harry looked at her wide-eyed. "What for?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head, "I can't tell you." She looked back at Harry. "Please, I need to do this."

Hermione could tell that Harry was having an internal debate in his mind. Not wanting to affect his answer in a negative way, Hermione remained silent.

Finally, after what seemed to be an hour, Harry slowly nodded. "Okay, Hermione. Will you tell me after you've done it?"

Hermione smiled softly, "Yes, of course. But not before."

She turned to face Ginny while Harry rummaged through his meager belongings to find his cloak. "He loved you so much," Ginny said with a knowing smile.

Hermione nodded, "I know. He told me."

Both Harry and Ginny looked up in surprise at this. "When?" Ginny asked eagerly, recovering faster than Harry.

"J-Just before it happened." Hermione said slowly. She had barely spoken a word since Ron's death, and her two friends had been getting worried. She hadn't even told anyone the truth about how he had died; they just knew that he had been killed by Bellatrix. Every time she had started to tell them, she couldn't seem to say the words.

"Will you tell us, please?" Harry asked, handing her the cloak. Hermione looked briefly at the clock; she had time to tell them.

She nodded and sat down. "Just before we entered the battle, he pulled me aside and told me that he loved me. I told him I loved him too, and then we split up in the battle. I was fighting Bellatrix, and I was doing alright, until a jinx slipped past my guard."

"What was it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Hermione looked him in the eyes when she answered, "The Cruciatus Curse," she said slowly, with a shudder. "As I was lying there, I heard Ron's v-voice." Hermione choked on the words, finding it harder than ever to say what happened out loud. "He began dueling her, and then it happened. She killed him."

No one spoke for a few minutes, until Ginny said quietly, "Hermione, Bellatrix was dead when we saw her…."

Hermione looked up at Ginny with steel in her eyes. "Of course she was. You don't think I'd let the bitch live, do you?" She glanced at the time, and realized she was running out of it. "I'll be in Ron's room… I'd like to be alone, please."

Harry and Ginny nodded in silence, and Hermione left Ginny's room. Once she closed the door, she immediately Apparated to her home, where she thought briefly of the memory that had reminded her.

_It was just before the end of Hermione's third year at Hogwarts, and she had just remembered that she still needed to give the Time Turner back. Leaving Harry and Ron playing a game of Wizard's Chess, she walked confidently to the Headmaster's office. Once allowed inside, Hermione quickly made her way to the front of his desk._

_ Dumbledore sat on the other side, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles. "Ah, Miss Granger. What brings you here this sunny afternoon?"_

_ Hermione smiled. "I came to return the Time Turner, and to thank you again."_

_ She held it out to him, but Dumbledore merely sat there and smiled at her. "Strange, isn't it…"_

_ When she saw that he wasn't going to continue, she prodded, "What is, sir?"_

_ "Time. How intertwined it is, and how with a simple gadget, we can change events that seem unchangeable." Hermione merely stood in silence, pondering his words. He was staring at his phoenix thoughtfully, and Hermione didn't want to interrupt him. Finally, he turned back to her. "You should keep that, Hermione. The ministry is too busy to notice anyways…."_

_ At her confused expression, he clarified with a smile. "Haven't you heard? Sirius Black escaped death somehow." He winked at her and she smiled brightly._

_ "I hadn't heard – I'll have to inform Harry of the danger immediately." Hermione nodded at him and turned to go, but he called her back._

_ "Miss Granger, one last thing." She turned to face him expectantly. "Make sure you don't lose it. I daresay there will come a day when it will be your only hope."_

Hermione wondered now, looking back, if Dumbledore had ever looked into the future. He had certainly given the trio appropriate gifts in his will, and he had also made sure that she kept the Time Turner.

She raced up to her room, ripped open her closet door, and moved everything out until she could see the far left corner. She quickly removed the concealment charm and pulled out a box. Moving to her bed, she opened the box and took out the bundle of pictures that sat there. With a slight smile, she removed the transfiguration charm, and watched as the pictures turned back into the Time Turner.

She stood and pulled the chain around her neck. Glancing once more at the time, she said breathlessly, "This is for you, Ron," and turned it back twenty-four hours.


	4. Hands of Time

Chapter Four: Hands of Time

Ron had watched Hermione jump up excitedly and begin to look through every book she had with her. It shocked him greatly to know that someone would even _think_ of going back in time to save him. Fear and love both bubbled in his heart.

Love for Hermione and her bravery; fear for Hermione's safety. He knew, right from the first second he realized her plan that he would go back with her and try to help any way he knew how.

He had been just as disappointed as Hermione when the books didn't help. Ron didn't lose all hope – he had hope in Hermione – and wasn't surprised to see her face light up with a new idea. He had followed her to Ginny's room, where he wanted desperately to hug Ginny and tell his baby sister that he was okay.

He wanted to tell Harry that he had always been a brother to him, and that, deep – _very _deep – down, he approved of Harry and Ginny's relationship. He had expected them all to cry.

What he hadn't expected was to hear how he had died. He had actually – dare he say it – died bravely? Protecting the only woman he'd ever loved – other than family, of course. He had watched Hermione in a slight awe as she told the story. He had never doubted that he would die for Hermione, but to hear that it had actually happened was an odd feeling. Perhaps she knew just how much he loved her, then…even if he only got to say it quickly before the battle.

Ron had been caught slightly off guard when Hermione had closed the door and Apparated, but it wasn't hard to follow her. He merely thought about her – let her every aspect cloud his mind's eye – and suddenly he was where she was. At her home.

Ron ran up the stairs behind her and entered her room. He smiled brightly, "I'm in _Hermione's_ room!" After recovering from that exciting fact, he focused on what Hermione was doing, and was confused when she pulled out a box of pictures.

But then he understood. He took a moment to appreciate Hermione's brilliance and expert talent, and then watched her slip a Time Turner around her neck. Not wanting to be left behind, he held – or as close to holding as he could get – her hand. He saw her shudder as he did so, and smiled to himself. Their bond must be _extremely_ strong, if on some unconscious level she could feel him.

"This is for you, Ron." He heard her say. A lump formed in his throat at her words. Bloody hell, he loved her. Ron watched as Hermione turned it twenty-four times, and then concentrated on only her and staying with her.

When he finally felt as though he had stopped moving, he found he was scared to open his eyes. He slowly did, and found that he had stayed with Hermione. He watched as she threw on the invisibility cloak – although he could still see her – and then followed her as she walked to where she knew they'd be.

Ron and Hermione entered the room just in time to hear Ron give his speech about the house-elves. Ron watched as the Past Hermione dropped everything she was holding and ran at the Past Ron, kissing him.

Ron looked over at the Hermione under the cloak to find that she had her eyes closed, and two fingers resting on her slightly parted lips. With a gush of affection, Ron realized she was remembering their kiss, and found that he couldn't look away from her.

Only when Ron said, "I know, mate, so it's now or never isn't it?" did Hermione open her eyes. Ron saw that she had tears in her eyes and a small smile on her face.

The trio suddenly began to move again, and the cloaked Hermione and the ghost Ron followed from a distance. "You're bloody brilliant, you know that?" he said to Hermione. They followed the trio through every obstacle – although they simply waited while they actually grabbed the diadem – and eventually they were drawn closer to the battle. He wondered then why she had gone ahead of the battle this much, as opposed to simply getting to where he died.

As soon as they turned down one hallway, he saw why.

She was saving Fred.

Ron felt, now more than he had yet, the insane urge to hug Hermione and kiss her repeatedly until the world ended. He watched the cloaked Hermione run up and whisper in Fred's ear that he needed to move – fast. If Fred found it strange that he heard a voice, he didn't show it, but merely moved as was instructed.

The cloaked Hermione moved too, but this time towards where they were going. Ron felt the distance – of maybe ten feet, if that – was _way_ too far, and moved closer to her, so that he was nearly touching her. Seconds later, the explosion happened, and Ron was thrilled to see that everyone on their side survived.

Fred looked like he had seen a ghost. He turned to look at the Hermione who was now climbing out of the rubble, and rushing over, he gave her a hug. "Thank you," he said loudly. The Past Hermione looked positively baffled, but the Hermione next to Ron, whispered back, "You're welcome."

Ron watched as they all ran down the passageway, and followed along beside the cloaked Hermione. Instead of following the trio to where Snape died, the cloaked Hermione and ghost Ron stayed on the edge of the battle, watching over everyone. When the trio finally came back, Hermione had met them where they entered. As soon as they neared the main battle, Hermione stopped. Ron at first wondered why, until he remembered that this was where he told Hermione that he loved her.

What perfect bloody timing he had.

Ron waited with the cloaked Hermione, and although his first instinct was to follow the Past Hermione when she split from Ron, the cloaked Hermione had other plans.

She followed after him, muttering jinxes and protective spells as death eaters that Ron hadn't even realized were there shouted curses at him. He was slightly unnerved by the fact that he could have died about five times before he actually did.

Suddenly a shrill laugh echoed around the hall. The cloaked Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, as did the Past Ron. They both turned simultaneously, and the Past Ron began to weave his way through the battle. When they were almost there, they heard Bellatrix scream _Crucio_. Hermione's screams followed.

The Past Ron stopped abruptly. "Hermione!" He yelled. Ron took a look at the cloaked Hermione, who seemed to be having trouble breathing. He was instantly worried, and made to reach a hand out, but both the Past Ron and the cloaked Hermione broke out into a full run, the Past Ron jinxing everything that came at him.

Not wanting to be left behind, Ron chased after them. He came to a stop beside the cloaked Hermione, who stood at the head of the Hermione on the floor.

"Stay away from her," the Past Ron shouted at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix laughed, "I forgot about that – your little Mudblood girlfriend!"

He watched as the cloaked Hermione pulled out her wand. Bellatrix's face twisted with rage as she began to yell, "Av–"


	5. A New Ending

Chapter Five: A New Ending

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione yelled as loud as she could, pointing her wand at Bellatrix. The jets of green light caught her square in the chest.

Weak with relief, Hermione collapsed to her knees, as did Ron. She looked at him. He was _alive_.

She was startled to see that he had tears in his eyes, and she suddenly found that she did too as she watched him gently lift her past self off the floor. Hermione, still under the cloak, continuously looked around, ensuring that no one else was going to try to kill Ron.

Or her…wouldn't that be ironic?

Pushing that thought aside, she turned back to where Ron sat with her in his arms. Only, he wasn't looking at the Hermione in his arms. He was staring just to the left of Hermione, as though he could see her.

She quickly double-checked to make sure that the cloak was still on, and after finding that it was, she turned back to him. But he was now helping the Past Hermione to her feet and embracing her, closely but carefully.

The rest of the battle played out how it had the first time, with Harry killing Voldemort, and Ginny running to him afterwards, throwing her arms around him and kissing him with everything she had.

The cloaked Hermione watched as everyone celebrated and mourned at the same time, and was incredibly grateful that she had been successful. She followed the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione to the Burrow, and then sat and watched as they talked long into the night.

Fred kept looking at Hermione oddly, but every time he seemed about to say something, he stopped. The cloaked Hermione wondered if her actions had been wise, but she did _not_ regret saving his life.

After a good half hour of failed attempts, Fred finally blurted out, "Hermione, how did you do it?"

The cloaked Hermione had no idea what she was going to do now, but somehow, Ron saved her. "Fred, I'll talk to you tomorrow about it, okay?" At Hermione's perplexed look, Ron merely shook his head and kissed her soundly.

They retired soon after that; Hermione in Ginny's room, Harry in Ron's. The cloaked Hermione followed Ron and Harry up to Ron's room – closing her eyes and blushing while they changed – and listened to them talk.

Hermione was content to sit against the wall, her eyes closed and listen to the boys talk, but Ron suddenly mentioned her. "Harry, mate, in case I forget tomorrow, please remind me to thank Hermione."

Both Hermione and Harry looked at Ron in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"She's saved me," Ron said with his goofy grin. "In more ways than anyone can ever know."

The boys fell asleep soon after that, but Hermione stayed awake – not wanting to fall asleep and accidentally give herself away – thinking about what she did.

She wondered if Ron had any memory of his death. His last words indicated that he did, but Hermione knew that to be next to impossible. At the same time, however, she thought of how strong Ron's presence had been.

At first she had thought it was merely his room, but during her time at Hogwarts she had felt him too. A sudden thought occurred to her – _had _Ron been with her?

She looked at him on his bed and felt tears in her eyes. She could hint at it tomorrow, after she was herself again. She could only hope that she had been logical in thinking that Hermione would still turn back time.

With a sinking feeling, she realized that if she didn't, Hermione could never come out from the cloak. Sighing inwardly, she rose and walked quietly to Ginny's room, and over to the cot where Hermione lay sleeping. Whispering in her ear, she told herself the importance of going back to her place, and repeated everything that she had done. As an added precaution, she used a light Imperius Curse, pretty sure about the outcome of the effect on herself.

Only time would tell if it actually worked.

In the early evening, Hermione was sitting in her living room, still under the cloak. In any minute, her past self was going to appear. To get rid of her nervousness, Hermione thought through the logic of it.

_She'll come_, she thought to herself.

Sure enough, only a few minutes later, Hermione appeared and ran up the stairs. Not wanting to confuse herself even more by thinking about it, Hermione followed her up, watched her disappear through time, and then Apparated back to Ron's room.


	6. For All Eternity

Chapter Six: For All Eternity

Ron felt his stomach twist as he walked upstairs to his room. For reasons he didn't – and likely never would – understand, he still retained his previous memories, including the ones as a ghost. Hermione had saved him – she had been successful.

With his goofy grin, he entered his room and shut the door just as Hermione Apparated in. Her eyes widened as she gasped out, "Ron!"

He knew that this was the Hermione that had been under the cloak, and he wanted to tell her that he remembered. But there was something else he had to do first.

Without hesitating or faltering in his steps, he walked over to her, pulled her into a tight embrace, and kissed her with everything that he was. Every ounce of his love and appreciation poured out in his kiss. She responded instantly, tossing Harry's cloak aside, twining her arms around his neck and kissing him back just as passionately.

Ron lost himself in the kiss; nothing could come this close to perfection. When he finally pulled back, she swayed and he had to hold her for a few minutes until she regained her balance. She blushed deeply and thanked him profusely.

Ron leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I remember everything."

Hermione burst into tears, which was _not_ the reaction he had been expecting. "Hermione, it's good that I remember!" He looked down at her and wiped the tears away.

She continued to cry, though not as hard. "I never thought I'd have that again."

He hugged her tightly and for a long while, she merely cried on his shoulder. "I love you, Ron."

He held her tightly and said, "For all eternity."

She let out a ragged sob, and they both sat on the bed. Ron looked at her, "Thank you, Hermione. I can never begin to describe how much it means to me that you saved my life. Not only mine, but Fred's."

Hermione let out a half laugh. "Poor Fred probably thinks he's gone insane. We should go explain it to him." She sobered quickly, and looked at him, "Ron, I'd do anything for you. I'd give my life for you."

He smiled at her, "I don't doubt you would, but I'm also going to pray it never comes to that. I want you to know that I would give my life for you, too."

"You already have," Hermione reminded him. They both laughed and Ron kissed her again.

"I was with you the entire time, you know." Ron started slowly. "I was a ghost."

Hermione didn't look as surprised as he expected her to be. "I had the strangest feeling you were. I knew you had to be with me somehow." At his puzzled look, she said, "Well, I felt your presence near me through it all, and last night you seemed to know that it hadn't been the Hermione beside you that had saved Fred. And very early this morning, you told Harry that I'd saved you in more ways than anyone could know."

Ron smiled slyly at her. "So you _were _in my room last night. I wondered." Hermione blushed and smiled at him, and they talked for awhile longer before going in search of Fred.

They found him in the kitchen. Ron walked up to his brother with a large smile on his face, "Fred, we can explain everything now."

When Fred heard that, he looked relieved. "Great."

Hermione took a deep breath. "In year three, Dumbledore gave me a Time Turner to get to all of my classes. Harry and I used it at the end of the year to save Sirius and Buckbeak." She paused, but Fred seemed okay thus far. "During the original battle, both you and Ron were killed. I dug out my Time Turner and used it to bring you both back." Hermione went into the details, and after she finished, Ron offered his side as well.

When they finished, Fred stared at them in awe for a few moments before hugging Hermione. "I cannot say how much that means to me that you would save me too." When he pulled back, he looked like he had tears in his eyes as well. "I've always thought of you as a little sister," Fred told Hermione honestly. He looked pointedly at Ron. "Better make it soon." He nodded to both of them, laughed at Ron's pink ears, and then left the kitchen.

Hermione was blushing too, and kissed Ron quickly. "Come with me to give Harry back his cloak?"

Ron nodded instantly. "I'm not letting you away from my side for a _long_ time. We're sleeping down here on the couch – so that Mum doesn't get any ideas – because I don't want to leave you."

Hermione's vision blurred as tears clouded her eyes again. They slowly made their way to Ron's room – to get Harry's cloak – and then back to Ginny's. They knocked on the door, and at the acquiescence from Ginny, entered to find them sitting on the bed cuddling.

Ron pulled Ginny up, and just when she thought he was going to yell at her and Harry, he pulled her into a big hug. "Ginny, I love you."

Ginny looked at Hermione in confusion, only to find that she was crying softly. Harry had no idea what to do, so he stood there and waited. Ron finally stopped hugging his sister and then turned to Harry, "You've always been my brother."

Harry slapped Ron on the back. "Thanks," Harry started, clearly confused. Ron pulled back and smiled at them. He watched as Hermione handed Harry his cloak. Memory seemed to hit Harry like a train. "Wait. Hermione…."

Hermione smiled and thanked Harry. Ron pulled her to his side and held her there with his arm around her shoulders. Harry's expression was a mix of surprise and confusion. "Hermione, what did you do? I vaguely remember you asking for it, but…when was that?"

Hermione and Ron took a good hour to explain what had happened to Harry and Ginny. By the end, Ginny was bawling and hugging Hermione. "I can't thank you enough."

Ron caught Hermione's eye and smiled warmly at her. "Ginny," he heard her say. "Stay here with Harry and celebrate. Ron and I need to take a walk."

Ginny burst out laughing and Ron's ears turned pink. Ron took Hermione's hand as he led her down the stairs. "Where did you want to go?"

"The pond," Hermione answered instantly.

They walked in silence, and when they finally reached the pond, they sat together; Hermione leaning on Ron's shoulder, his arm around her.

At first, Ron didn't know what to say to her, but suddenly it dawned on him. With a bright smile, he said, "It was the train, for me."

She looked up at him with apparent confusion, "What?"

"I fell in love with you the moment you stepped into my life." Ron told her. "I just didn't realize it for the longest time." She smiled up at him.

He continued, "You're the only one I've ever loved, Hermione. We are unbelievably perfect for each other." Hermione laughed as she realized he was repeating what she'd said. "I will always be there to protect you and be your hero. I want to touch you–" he caressed her face "–kiss you–" he kissed her lightly "–be with you for all eternity." Ron felt that he had tears in his eyes as well as he looked at Hermione. "I love you, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione breathed, kissing him soundly. Against his lips she whispered, "Yes."

When they finally stopped kissing, he pulled a box from his pocket. Hermione's eyes flew to his in shock. "When did you…?"

"Beginning of seventh year," he admitted sheepishly. "I kept it safe in my room while we were gone." He handed it to her and she opened it. The ring was amazing, but it was what was written on the ring that made her cry.

Engraved on the ring was _For All Eternity_.

Late that night, Ron held Hermione in his arms. They were on the couch, just as Ron had said they would be. He had his left arm around her, and she was using his shoulder as a pillow, hugging him with her left arm. Ron looked down to see that she was sleeping peacefully; breathing softly. The ring he gave her was on the appropriate finger, and he felt elated by it.

He moved slowly and kissed Hermione on the forehead. Looking at her, he whispered, "I love you, and I will never leave you. I swear it."


End file.
